Synchronization techniques for OFDM have been extensively studied: obtaining good performance under a variety of channel conditions with minimal signal processing is challenging. A good OFDM synchronization technique will be applicable to more than the wireless high speed data communications system currently being studied—OFDM is being used or being considered in a variety of LEC networks in the form of ADSL, in Digital Audio Broadcast systems, in cable modems, and in digital television systems. OFDM is a special case of multicarrier transmission systems. The techniques described herein are generally applicable to other forms of multicarrier systems, e.g., discrete multitone (DMT) systems.